dufour_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Terriana
A human kingdom spread through lush forest, with close ties to the fey. Though the kingdom is young compared to other nations, the cultures the permeate it go back millennia. History The name Terriana is based on an old human word that is an approximate translation of the old name for the region, “Woodland Realm” or “forested earth”. The Woodland Realms and the Consolidation War The Founding of the Kingdom The Golden Age of the Alliance The Brotherhood Wars The Modern Era Geography Terriana is a long, narrow kingdom stretched between the Dwarfholm Mountains and the Great Ocean. It also includes one large island off the eastern coast. In the south, the kingdom is bordered by the Giant’s Knife, with a small passage of land along the coast linking to Ferravertia. In the north, the Belenost and North Galen Rivers provide a natural border to Calentalath. The Sea of Galen itself, including the islands within, are claimed by Terriana. Most of Terriana’s terrain is heavily forested, with the foothills of the Dwarfholm Mountains and the Giant’s Knife gradually easing into the plains of Calentalath. Some of the eastern reaches of the kingdom open into grassy plains, but the old growth forest dominates overall. Some of the smaller cities and villages are built among the branches of the trees themselves. Politics and Government Terriana is a traditional monarchy, governed by a King or Queen from the ruling family. The spouse of the ruler uses the same title, sometimes using the qualifier of Sovereign and Consort to distinguish between the two. Children of the royal family are styled Prince and Princess, with a Crown Prince of Princess as the heir to the throne. Below the royal family, few special royal titles are used. There may be several Dukes and Counts governing larger cities, often relatives of the Crown, and though these titles are typically inherited, they are not often replaced if the line dies out or is merged into another title. Instead, the Crown appoints them as necessary. Most direct governance over the realms is given to nobles who are simply styled as Lords and Ladies. These inherited titles act representatives of the Crown and uphold the law in their appointed territories. In the wilder lands that lie between the major centres, the Kings Rangers of Terriana are expected to uphold the law, though this prestigious organization carries no noble rank or title. Economy Terriana is not the wealthiest kingdom in the lands, but it’s people are comfortable and prosperous. The main export is lumber, and the other products of the forest. Wild game provide leather and bone, as well as fine meats, and the herbalists’ skills of the Terrianan people are known around the world. The Terrianans have a very close relationship with the wilder magics of nature, and so the kingdom is also a major source of Fey-touched magic items. The kingdom has good trade relations with surrounding nations, getting stone and ore from the dwarves in the west, livestock and grain from the elves to the north, and all manner of goods from Ferravertia in the south. The coastal region of the kingdom also boasts a thriving trade in the fishing industry, though nothing as significant as Atlantis or the Falathrim. Demographics Terriana is officially and predominantly a human kingdom, with about two-thirds of the population pure-blooded human. There are also a number of elves (primarily Wood Elves) and half-elves, as well as halflings, both in scattered communities and blended into human settlements. There are a number of dwarves and Gnomes as well, especially near the border with Khagarad. There are also numerous fey and members of the Savage races living amidst the forest, but their status as citizens of the kingdom is questionable at best. Culture The people of Terriana are hearty and swarthy, typically middling to pale in skin tones with hair in shades of brown and black. As it sits between the three major civilizations of Maraav, Terriana plays host to various visitors and travellers, adding some variety to the range of appearances. Living in a forested nation has made the Terrianans independent and very nature oriented. Druids and rangers are far more common than priests or paladins. Archery and woodsmanship are common pastimes, and most of the common folk are used to living without what others would consider the basic trappings of civilization. List of Rulers Category:Nations